After The Mistletoe
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: After 5 months of dating, are Draco and Hermione ready to admit the depth of their feelings, or was that one night under the mistletoe just a fluke? M for Lemons. Sequel to "Under the Mistletoe".


**I've finally finished The Secret Engagement, so if you haven't read that it would make me totally happy if you would, buut anywho...Here's part two to Under the Mistletoe (: With Lemons, like I promised. Might be wise to read that one first, but it isn't a must...not really anyway.**

* * *

It had been five months since the Christmas Ball and Hermione and Draco were still dating, and happy. Although it had taken people time-a lot of time-to get used to their relationship, most people were actually happy for them.

Ron still made a fuss everytime Draco came over to their table, or anytime Hermione said she was leaving to go hang out with him, but it was never really anything too serious. Ginny was absolutely taken by the entire idea of their relationship and was still smug about the fact that she'd called it. Harry was okay with it, mainly because Ginny talked so highly of Draco, and Harry was head over heels in love with her.

Draco's friends, aside from Pansy, were happy for Draco because they saw how good she was for him, and they actually found that they liked her as a person. They weren't exactly a typical couple, always hanging on each others every word, always with one another, but when they were together it was obvious that they really cared for one another.

"Hermione, why won't you just help me? This DADA paper is due today and I have no idea what to write it over." complained Ron at their table in the Great Hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again and shot him a look across the table, "I am not your personal homework assistant Ronald. If you were really concerned about getting it done you would have asked me for help two weeks ago when he assigned it."

"But I figured you'd help me!"

"No, you figured I'd do it for you like I always do. But I have other things I need to do." she said gathering her books together.

"What's more important than me passing this class?" he asked frowning.

"Well unless you want the next trip to Hogsmeade to suck as badly as the last one, I'd suggest you figure out someone else to help you with that."

Without another word she stood up and crossed the Great Hall to the door. Draco saw her get up and stood to follow her.

"Don't think I don't know where you're going Draco." said a smug looking Blaise.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes, "Hell, I don't care if everyone knows were I'm going."

He exited the Great Hall and found her a little futher down the corridor.

"Hermione!"

She turned around and saw him walking towards her, and she was immediately smiling. "Hey, Draco."

"Where you headed?"

"Well we need to plan out some things for the next Hogsmeade trip." she said as he fell into step next to her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't really know. I mean McGonagall asked me if we could come up with a better trip idea, but I don't really have one." she said, slightly frustrated.

"Well maybe we could do a light show."

She paused and looked at him, a smile forming on her face, "A light show...you mean fireworks?"

He rolled his eyes, "If you tell anyone I offered up that idea I'll have to kill you."

She laughed and smacked him, "Well I think it's a good idea. You should tell McGonagall since it really was yours."

He shook his head and smirked, "I do have some sort of an image to uphold. I mean I'm already dating Gryffindor's Golden Girl, I can't be endorsing Muggle activities too."

She smirked right back and said, "You're lucky you're so attractive, because if not there'd be no way I'd be able to put up with you."

He put a hand over his chest and feigned hurt, "Hermione, your words insult me."

"Oh shove it Draco. Don't you have something to be doing?"

He chuckled, "Nope, cleared out my whole morning for you."

"Well don't I feel special." she said sarcastically.

He stopped walking and pulled her into a kiss. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his around her waist, pulling her in closer. He smiled against her mouth and said, "You should feel special."

"Stop talking and kiss me."

He chuckled, but did as she asked. He pushed her back into a small alcove behind one of the tapestries that lined the walls, and moved so her back was against the wall.

He ran his hands up and down her sides and started kissing and lightly biting her neck.

"Oh Merlin, Draco." she moaned softly.

He smiled against her skin and bit down on her pulse point, earning a surprised gasp from Hermione, that quickly turned into a moan.

"That's not fair." she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Why not?" he asked, his Slytherin smirk plastered on his face.

"Because you know that's a weakness of mine."

"Can you blame me for wanting to hear all those sexy little sounds you make for me?" he leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss, "Only for me."

He deepened the kiss and she pulled his hair, knowing he liked that, and earned a deep moan from Draco. "Now who's not being fair?"

Hermione was about to reply, but the bell signaling the end of breakfast rang. She sighed and stepped back out into the hallway, plucking her books out of the air where she'd had them floating.

Before too many people flooded the halls Draco pulled her into another kiss and whispered, "Questo non è finita. Ci vediamo al piano di sopra." _(This isn't over. I'll see you upstairs.) _

She groaned, "You know I love when you speak Italian."

He didn't reply, just smirked and kissed her one last time before joining Blaise to head to class. She rolled her eyes and headed off to talk to McGonagall about Draco's idea for Hogsmeade.

* * *

"How'd you come up with the idea for fireworks?"

Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well I had a little help."

"From who, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

Ron snorted, "Yeah right. He's too much of a-"

"Cut it out." snapped Hermione as she stopped outside the portrait to ther common room. "You know he's changed since the war."

"So what are you saying? He came up with it?" asked Ron, looking skeptical.

"Of course not." she said, remembering that Draco didn't want anyone to know that it'd been his idea entirely. "But you don't need to worry about it."

"Where are you going? I thought you were gonna help me with my homework?"

Hermione turned to glare at Ron, "No, I was going to stay to keep you company, but I have other things to do. Especially since I'm well aware of the fact that you only invited me here to do your homework."

Harry gave her an apologetic smile and pulled Ron away.

Hermione decided to go to the library to get her homework finished and then head back up to the common room to hopefully get to sleep for a little while before dinner started. She was hoping that she'd be able to get some rest for Hogsmeade the next day. It was their last school function before their graduation, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

Hermione walked up to her common room, completely exhausted, and collapsed onto the couch, completely unaware that Draco was in the kitchen.

"I take it someone's a little tired." he said chuckling as he went to stand next to her.

She groaned and flipped over onto her back so that she was looking up at him and said, "You have _no_ idea."

He sat down next to her and kissed her softly. "Well why don't you go on up to bed? I can bring you something to eat later if you want. I know we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

She smiled and bit her lip shly, "Can't you just stay with me?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "I never could say no to you."

Without another word he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his room. Right after he dropped her onto his bed he paused.

No matter how many times she was in this position, he never seemed to get used to it. His breath would still catch and his heart would still flutter everytime he was near her. He'd known he was in love with her for a few weeks now, but had yet to tell Hermione. He was worried that he would scare her away. He was even too worried to sleep with her like he wanted to because he didn't want to ruin anything.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to come here?" she asked with a small smirk.

He didn't need any more invitation than that. He crawled on top of her and crushed his lips to hers while his hands roamed to the buttons on her blouse.

She moaned as he moved to trail kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point, while he tossed her shirt somewhere by the foot of the bed.

Meanwhile Hermione had gotten Draco's shirt off and was running her hands along the smooth planes of his chest. He groaned as she grazed her nails over his nipples and he bit down on her shoulder to stifle the noise.

He unclasped her bra and immediately went to work on her already erect nipples. She moaned and arched into his touch, needing him closer, wanting him more.

Before she knew it her skirt was gone too and she didn't know if she should tell him to stop or beg him to keep going.

He moved back up to her lips and kissed her again, but before anything could get any further there was a knock on the door.

Draco groaned, "Ignore it."

But the knocking wouldn't stop and was soon accompanied by a voice, "I know you're in there! Whatever it is your doing can bloody wait. Now open the damn door Draco."

They both cringed at the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson, but Hermione moved to get up.

Draco groaned even louder and pulled her back down, "If we ignore her, she'll go away."

***BANG BANG BANG* **"Open this door right now! I can stand out here all day if I have to!"

Hermione gave him a pointed look and stood up, pulling on Draco's shirt and nothing else. If Hermione had to put up with Pansy she was going to make sure the Pureblood witch knew exactly where she stood with Draco.

Draco smirked as he watched her open the door, her ass barely covered by his shirt, and stood to follow her. The look on Pansy's face would be priceless.

***BANG BANG BANG* **"Open the god damn-"

"Bloody hell Pansy," he said swinging the portrait open, "We heard you."

She looked at Hermione in disgust that quickly turned to shock as she saw what she was wearing, and that Draco was shirtless.

"I'm going to pretend like I'm unaware of what's going on here. McGonagall said she needed to speak to the two of you immediately regarding the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Can't this wait?" asked Draco, annoyed at the interruption.

"No," snapped Pansy, "It can't wait. She would have told you at dinner but you two conviniently failed to be there."

"It's not a requirement for us Pansy." said Hermione, her tone bored.

"No one asked you Mud-"

"Say it, and I swear to you Pansy, I will shove you in the vanishing cabinet." hissed Draco, swinging a protective arm around Hermione.

Pansy's eyes widened, "Since when did you start picking filthy little _muggle-borns,_" she said, making sure to stress the word, and speak it with enough distaste that it was almost identical to her calling her a Mudblood. "Over your best friend?"

"Ever since by best friend stopped acting like one." he said simply.

She looked as if she wanted to yell at him, but instead all she said was, "Like I said, McGonagall needs to see you two."

With that she turned on her heel and disappeared around a corner.

Hermione sighed and leaned into Draco, "I guess we should go see what she wants."

He nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, alright...I'm going to need my shirt back though Love."

She smirked, "No, I think it looks better on me? Wouldn't you agree?"

His eyes darkened with desire, "I actually think it looks better on the floor." He pulled it off her and crushed her to himself.

She moaned as his tongue traced the hollow of her throat and moved down to her breasts, "Draco, McGonagall needs to see us...this is anything but productive."

"Seems pretty productive to me." he said with a smirk.

"We still have tomorrow."

"Yeah, but that might be all we have for a while. I want to make every moment count with you. I l-"

"Just because school's over doesn't mean I won't see you anymore." she said interrupting him.

_Damn_, he cursed in his head. The one time he worked up the nerve to say he loved her and she interrupted him. Of course.

"I thought you were going to the States for college?"

She shook her head and explained while getting dressed. "I thought that's what I wanted, but Buxom and Brant Industries offered me a job at their firm right out of Hogwarts, so I thought it'd be silly to turn that down."

"Buxom and Brant Industries...that's one of the best and biggest companies in the world. After Malfoy Unlimited of course." he added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "You think everything is second best to your company."

"Because it is." he said chuckling as he pulled on his robes.

"Oh whatever. The point is that I won't be leaving London."

At that Draco smiled and kissed her softly, "Good,"

"Now come on before McGonagall sends Pansy back."

* * *

It turned out that the only thing McGonagall had wanted was to let them know what time they were expected to be in the Great Hall to make sure all the students were accounted for before they left for Hogsmeade. So everything was settled and they retired to their own rooms for the night.

The next morning they dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall to make sure all the students were accounted for and not trying to sneak off.

"Are you exited?" asked Draco, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She smiled as she directed students here and there, making sure they all had a carriage to go in. "I am actually. I haven't seen fireworks in so long..."

He smiled at the far away look in her eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Well lucky me, that I get to share it with you."

Hermione chuckled and nodded her head, "Lucky indeed."

It didn't take all the Prefects long to get everyone into a carriage and down to Hogsmeade.

"Alright, can I have everyone's attention please." Hermione paused while she waited for everyone to quiet down. When they had she continued, "You're allowed to wander around on your own, but you are required to be back here by nine so we can all see the fireworks together and then head back to Hogwarts. Understood?"

There were murmured agreements and then everyone broke off into groups.

"So what do you want to do Granger?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well _Malfoy_, I'm going to go to the bookstore and-"

"Big shock there."

She ignored the comment and continued talking, "And then I'm going to go buy my mum her birthday present."

"When's her birthday?"

"June 12th."

"Do you know when my birthday is?" he asked with a smirk.

"June 5th." she answered easily. "Bet you don't know mine."

He smirked, he knew everything about this girl, "September 19th, Love."

She smiled, "I'm pleasantly surprised."

He placed a hand over his heart and fake-pouted, "I'm hurt. How could you think I'd forget your birthday?"

"Boys don't tend to remember things like that, espeically not about me." she said laughing. "I've known Ron and Harry for eight years and they still manage to forget it _every_ year."

The way she said it wasn't bitter, more like she thought it was amusing. For some reason though, this bothered him.

"How doesn't that annoy you? They're supposed to be your best friends."

"They are, it's just not that big of a deal. Besides, I'm probably the only one who's really good with dates anyway." she said with a shrug.

He stopped walking and pulled her to him, his lips grazing hers, "I will _never _forget your birthday."

"I know." she whispered back with a small smile, "And I won't forget yours."

* * *

At nine everyone stood and watched, mesmerized by the explosion of color and light in the night sky. Hermione and Draco stood a little farther off from everyone else, enjoying the moment in private, cut off from the rest of the world.

"I feel like this is a scene out of one of those rubbish romantic muggle movies you love to watch so much." commented Draco, a smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nahh, this is much better."

"Oh," he asked, raising an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

"Because those were just movies, this is real." she pulled him down into a kiss and felt him smile against her mouth.

"I don't think that's ever going to get old." he said pulling away from her.

"Good," she laced her hand through his and walked back over to the rest of the Prefects and students. After they had all been rounded up and taken back to Hogwarts Hermione and Draco retired to their common room.

Hermione flopped down onto the couch with a grunt, "I'm exhausted."

Draco chuckled and went into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. "Sugar or no?" he called out.

He heard her laugh softly before she replied, "None, I'll never be able to fall asleep if I have sugar at this time."

He chuckled, sleeping was not something he had in mind for tonight. He dropped three sugar cubes into her tea and made sure they disolved before he brought it in to her.

She thanked him and took a sip, savoring the flavor. "You're going to have to teach me how to make it like this."

He laughed and said, "No way, if I show you the you'll have no reason to keep me around."

"Trust me Draco," she said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "I have plenty of reasons to keep you around."

"Oh really?" he raised a platinum eyebrow at her and asked, "And what would those reasons be?"

Instead of answering, she stood up and headed up the stairs, pausing to look over her shoulder for a second, "Why don't you come and find out?"

With that she winked and disappeared into his bedroom.

"Merlin Hermione, you're going to be the death of me." he said to himself with a smirk as he followed her up the stairs.

* * *

When he walked into his bedroom he saw Hermione on his bed in nothing but her silk green underwear and bra, smiling at him.

He groaned and walked toward her, taking his shirt off in the process.

"You look amazing." he whispered in her ear.

She smirked, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He moved on top of her and began kissing her, slowly at first. He was trying to remember every part of her.

She was so different from any of the girls he'd previously been with and he loved that about her. She was everthing he wanted and needed.

He trailed soft kisses down her neck to her pulse point, and bit down, earning an approving moan from Hermione, before he continued down and kissed the tops of her breasts that her bra didn't hide.

Meanwhile she ran her hands across the taught muscles in his back and shoulders, before moving them to to his chest and grazing them over his nipples. He groaned in response and moved his hand to her back to unclasp her bra.

As soon as he'd tossed it to the side he began teasing the sensitive skin, first massaging them with his hands, before he bent down to capture first one and then the other rosey nipple into his mouth.

She moaned louder this time, and arched into his skilled touch, her breathing coming in pants as she tried to regain some sort of composure.

He began to kiss his way down her stomach, making it to the waistband of her panties before he looked up at her. "If you don't want to do this, you should tell me now."

She could barely form a coherent sentence, but she knew that she didn't want him to stop. It felt too good and she'd been wanting to do this with him for so long, only just getting the nerve to actually do it.

"Please," she whispered, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him up for a kiss. He smiled against her lips and then kissed his way back down her stomach, this time sliding her underwear down her legs.

He slowly kissed his way up her left leg all the way to her inner thigh, before moving to her right leg and repeating the process. Just when Hermione thought she couldn't take anymore, he pressed his mouth against her. She bucked up against him at the feeling and he chuckled. The vibrations caused her to groan and thread her fingers into his hair as she writhed underneath him.

He would alternate between slow, long licks to attacking her clit, sucking it into his mouth and licking with abandon. After a few minutes of this he could tell she was close, so he slipped a finger inside her.

She groaned even louder at the feeling, and almost had Draco coming in his pants like a schoolboy. "Come for me Hermione." he whispered.

"Oh Merlin...Draco I can't-oh-" she came around his finger hard, her body shaking as her first orgasm of the night shook her.

He slowly kissed his way back up her body, hovering just above her lips, unsure of whether or not she'd want him to kiss her or not. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers, groaning as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Before Draco knew what was happening she had flipped them over and was now straddling him. She smirked down at him and slid down so that she was sitting on his thighs. She slid her fingers teasingly under the waistband of his boxers, earning a groan from Draco.

She leaned forward and kissed down his chest, while she slowly pulled down his boxers. When she had them removed she kissed his hips, causing Draco to thrust forward slightly.

She took him into her hand and slowly began pumping her hand up and down, squeezing every so often. She looked up at him and he was watching her, his breathing coming faster. She smirked and took him into her mouth, keeping eye contact the entire time.

He groaned and dropped his head back onto the bed, and tangled his hands into her hair. She began bobbing her head up and down faster, stopping every so often to just suck on the head.

"Fuck," he grunted as he pulled her up and crushed his lips against hers. "As tempting it would be to come in your mouth Love," he said against her lips, "I can think of somewhere I'd rather do it."

She smiled and let him flip them over so that he was on top again nestled between her legs. He kissed her soflty, and trailed a hand over her cheek.

"I have to tell you something before we do this. Before you think that I'm just saying it in the moment." he said quietly, his eyes locked on hers.

Something in Hermione knew that this was it, what she'd been waiting to hear for some time now, but nothing compared to actually hearing it.

"I love you, Hermione."

She couldn't help but break out into a huge smile and crush his lips against hers. "I love you too."

With that he began kissing her with renewed fevor. "Hermione,"

"Do it." she said, breathless.

He slid into her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him before he began moving in and out of her, quickly finding a rhthym they both liked.

"Oh Draco," she panted, her nails digging into his back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so good Hermione." he groaned.

He was close, but refused to come before she did, so he reached a hand down to where they were connected and began to stroke her bundle of nerves.

"Come with me Hermione, please come with me."

His voice sent her over the edge with him, both of them seeing stars.

After there breathing had slowed Draco shifted so that he was on his back and Hermione was draped over his chest, still panting softly.

"That was so worth the wait." she mumbled as he traced patterns onto her back with his fingers.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple, "I completely agree. Although," he said, that devilishly handsome Slytherin smirk on his face again, "Since we've waited so long, I think we should make up for lost time."

She laughed and pressed her lips to his.

They made love throughout the night, before they finally fell into a sated sleep, holding each other in their arms.

Before Hermione drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn she heard Draco say, "I owe Dumbledore and his stupid Mistletoe one big thank you."


End file.
